


Tails Experiences Discrimination

by Goodreader22



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodreader22/pseuds/Goodreader22
Summary: Practice scene #1, title says it all.
Kudos: 2





	Tails Experiences Discrimination

As Tails was walking towards a restaurant, he can’t help but overhear a little kid whispering something to his father: “Daddy what’s that? Why does he have two tails?” “It’s nothing son, don’t look. There’s something wrong with him.” Tails shrugs it off and continues to the restaurant as planned. He can’t wait to try out that 5 star gourmet steak everyone’s been talking about! When he gets there, the receptionist looks at him, shrugs, and says “Sir, I’m sorry, we can’t allow you to eat here. We wouldn’t want to disturb our clients and we have a reputation to uphold.” “Oh, come on! I’ve been waiting a whole month to eat here! Expect to be hearing from my lawyer soon!”, said Tails in an angry voice. He starts to feel sad. He decides to leave and just get some fast food and head home. By this time, it was getting dark. He happens to come across three suspicious-looking men in hoodies and masks while he was walking in the rather empty sidewalk. “What the fuck are you looking at, you retarded mutant?! Get out of here!”, yelled one of the men. “Retarded? I’m smarter than all three of you dumbasses combined!”, Tails yelled back. “Oh yeah? We’ll teach you a lesson, freak!”, says the man as he pulls out a knife. Tails, realizing he is outnumbered and that he left his gun at home because “I’m just going to get some food real quick, I don’t need it”, instinctually tries to fly away, but one of the men grabbed his shoe and dragged him down. He tries to fight them off, getting rid of their knives on the floor and even getting a few good punches off, but he is eventually outmatched. The men tie his two tails together (like his bullies used to do in middle school), and they put a knife to his throat and threaten to kill him. “Listen here motherfucker, we’re gonna kill you and we’re gonna take your wallet, so you better shut the fuck up and...”, then suddenly the man was shot from behind in the head. “Let him go”, said Sonic. The other two men ran away very quickly. “Are you alright?” Sonic asks. “I’m fine, thanks to you. Sorry I didn’t get you that steak”, said Tails. “Don’t worry about it. What matters is that you’re fine. Look, always bring your gun with you even if you’re only going out for a couple of minutes. These streets are dangerous, especially at night. The people here aren’t very nice”, warned Sonic. “I know. I’ll be more careful next time. We’ll be home soon, right?”, said Tails with a bloody smile. “Right!”, said Sonic, also with a smile. At no point did Tails show any sign of weakness nor did he let any of these obstacles get him down. Sonic knew this and was proud of him. They walked home like nothing had ever happened.


End file.
